


粉红泡泡

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 算一见钟情吧* 情趣用品店老板赫 vs 买情趣用品处男海
Kudos: 25





	粉红泡泡

深邃的小巷里有一家店铺，白天各大商铺热热闹闹地招呼生意时，这家小店永远是闭门不开。但只要天色渐渐变黑，附近的商铺都关门歇业时，这家小店才开门，通宵达旦。

小店的门店面积不大，门边的窗户装的是单面玻璃，店外的人无论如何探头，也不能看清店内的情况，这倒是给这家小店所出售的东西有了更大的保密性。

如果可以忽视小店门外亮着的灯牌——成人情趣用品店。

小店的老板是一个帅气的男人，被剪短的黑发随意地撩起额前的一缕，露出饱满的额头，眼前架着一副金丝眼镜，随意的牛仔裤和T恤的打扮，让熙熙攘攘进来的人总是会朝他多注视几眼。

李东海每天上下学都会经过这条小巷，白天的时候每每看到还未被点亮的店名，透过单面的玻璃却什么也看不见，倒让他对店里卖的东西产生了一丝好奇。

他生得好看，精致的五官，顺毛的黑发，穿着一身整齐的学生制服，模样很是乖巧。他在学校很受女孩子的喜欢，却从未谈过恋爱，这么多年过去他也分不清，是他还未开窍，还是对女孩子提不起兴趣。

直到有一天，李东海大学假期回家，躲在自己的小房间里偷偷摸摸地拿着手机想要给自己的性爱上一课时，却不小心点进了一个视频。视频里两个男人纠缠在一起，被压在身下的男人双手被绑在一起挂在身上男人的脖子上，而身上的男人拿着一颗不大的跳蛋刺激着那人前端的性器。

身下的男人被刺激地拱起腰，却被身上的人搂住，跳蛋沾上润滑剂满满推入男人的后穴，拿起身边的控制器跳高跳蛋的频率。

男人被突然调高的震动刺激地在床上扑腾，却被身上的男人搂着腰制止，另一只手握紧前端的性器上下摩擦，几分钟后，身下的男人便尖叫着射了出来。

男人的尖叫唤醒了李东海的理智，李东海慌忙地退出不小心点进去的画面，却发现自己在看到男人的后穴里被塞入跳蛋时便硬了。

他不能确定自己是否喜欢男人，但他的内心却开始好奇，那样一颗不大的跳蛋塞进后穴是不是真的可以那么爽。

都说人只要有好奇心就总是想去尝试。李东海那天在脑袋里产生的念头，让他之后每次经过小巷看着那家情趣用品店时，都很想走进去买一个跳蛋尝试一下。

终于等到李东海爸妈到外地出差只留下他一个人时，李东海在天黑以后算准时间推开了那家他回头看了无数次的情趣用品店。

门被推开一个小缝，李赫宰躺在收银台的折叠床上，看着想要推门而入的人坐了起来给那人打了招呼，“您好，欢迎光临。”

做了好久心理准备才推开店门的人被这声欢迎吓了一跳，但很快便收回了自己的情绪，他可不想让老板看他这个小处男的笑话。

“您好，我……我随便看看。”

虽然这家情趣用品店总归不像其他店铺似的，每天都有好多人关顾，但毕竟是卖情趣用品的，李赫宰见识过的人也不少，他一眼便能分辨出哪个顾客是第一次买情趣用品，哪个顾客是已经玩过很多种的。

而现在眼前的这个看着年龄就不大的男孩，李赫宰一眼便确定了他从未涉足过情趣用品的领域，甚至可能是一个小处男。

这倒是提起了李赫宰的兴趣，他开店这么久从来没见过这么好看的人。他早就认清自己的性向，今晚出现在店里的人实在太合他的胃口。

李赫宰伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，眼神盯着在店里东看西看的李东海，像是要把人拆了吃进腹里。

没有上前去打扰四处环顾的人，他在等李东海主动过来询问他。

别说情趣用品，李东海的性就跟一张白纸一样，要不是那天不小心点开的视频，他也不会走进这家店，也不会发现原来情趣用品有这么多种多样。

他看着柜台和墙上挂着的各种形状大小的跳蛋以及按摩棒咽了咽口水，他看了半天根本不知道该怎么选，只好硬着头皮转身问身后的男人。

“您好，请问您有什么推荐的产品吗？”

想要体现他不是处男但是又不想因为第一次尝试就伤到自己，说完还不等李赫宰回答便又补充一句，“比较基础的就可以。”

李赫宰低着头笑了笑，他可不想放过这个小可爱。

从折叠床上站起来，拿起柜台最边上的基础跳蛋。跳蛋的形状很平常，但却可以调出不同的频率，如果抵在敏感点上震动，肯定能让眼前这个小处男尖叫着射出来。

李赫宰拿着跳蛋走近李东海，跟他介绍这个产品。而李东海因为刚刚进门的时候紧张只是低着头背对着李赫宰挑情趣用品，现在这人走到面前，让李东海看清了李赫宰的长相，心脏不受控制地加速跳动，喉结上下滚动，吞了一口口水。

这人真的太性感了。

介绍着跳蛋的功能以及如何使用的人发现身边的人盯着他走神，再次向前迈了一步伸手将李东海圈在自己和柜台中间，往李东海的耳朵里吹气，低声哄骗道：“客人，要不要我亲自示范给您看？”

像是被下了蛊，盯着李赫宰出神的男孩鬼差使地朝着男人点了点头，随后李赫宰便推开店内设计成墙的房间门，把人拉进了房间里。

是李赫宰自己住的房间，很整洁安静，所有东西都整理得很好，房间中央有一张大床。李赫宰将还迷迷糊糊的人一把拉过来压在床上。

唇上多了另一个人的温度，李东海才清醒过来，手脚并用地开始挣扎起来。

天，他差点被美色迷得失去理智了。

“你……你放开我……”

李赫宰没有想要强迫他，刚刚是男孩自己点头他才将人拉进来的，现在那人挣扎得那么厉害，他倒是爽快地从男孩身上爬起来。

“你不愿意就算了。”

不得不说，眼前的男人确实让李东海心动，随意的休闲服配上金丝眼镜，而且还那么性感，如果用一个词形容，李东海脑袋里浮现的大概是——斯文败类。

刚刚男人唇上的触感还记忆犹新，脑袋里只是想了想可能会发生的事情，小处男的裤裆就忍不住撑了起来。

看着躺在床上天人交战的人，李赫宰也不催，他可不想强迫眼前的男孩。虽然很想吃掉他，但还是想要那人心甘情愿。

李东海从床上坐起来，余光偷偷瞟过去看李赫宰，他不得不承认，他馋他的身子。

死就死吧，李东海在心里下定决心以后开口道：“你……你过来一点……”

顺着李东海的话，李赫宰又走近到李东海身边，没有说话等着李东海的下文。

李东海扯了扯那人的衣袖，头低得要埋进怀里，声音小得跟蚊子似的，“你……你帮我……但我是第一次……你不许弄痛我。”

李赫宰终于伸手勾着李东海的下巴将那人的头抬起，四目相对，李赫宰诱惑地说道：“那如果，我能让你舒服，是不是不管我用什么都可以？”

小电影的画面又浮现在李东海脑海里，而面前的男人就是一具行走的春药，让李东海沉沦。

错开目光，李东海微微点了点头。下一秒便再次被李赫宰压在床上，那人抓过他的双手举过头顶，从床头柜里拿出了一副棉手铐，将他的双手烤在床头的栏杆上。手铐外面特意包裹着一层棉布，就算挣扎起来也不会受伤。

“你……你怎么床头柜里会有这种东西？”双手不能动作让李东海紧张，歪着脑袋询问李赫宰。

李赫宰笑了笑，感觉男孩可能是吓傻了，不知道自己进的是什么店吗？

“我这里可是成人情趣用品店，你觉得我有这种东西很奇怪吗？”

伸手解开李东海身上的衬衫扣子，将大片皮肤暴露出来，李赫宰低下头用舌尖顺着喉结往下舔，让从未经历过性爱的人摇晃着想要逃离。男人的语气温柔，却带着哄骗，“乖孩子，告诉我你的名字。”

“东海……”李东海想躲开身上灵活的舌头，却被李赫宰压着腰不让动，“啊——！别舔那里！”

才刚开始，李东海便躺在床上开始喘气，但他也不死心地询问道：“那你叫什么。”

李赫宰停下动作，没有回答李东海的问题，只是起身径直走到门边的小橱柜里挑挑拣拣，拿回来一堆李东海从未见过的情趣用品。

隔着裤子揉上撑得鼓起来的地方，李东海闷哼了一声。他从来没想过，只是揉一揉就能让他本就开始变硬的那根更硬了。

“脱……脱下来……勒着难受……”

“乖宝贝。”李赫宰解开李东海的裤头，连着内裤一起扒了下来，丢在地上，伸手将刚拿过来的润滑剂打开倒在李东海的那根上，然后一把抓住已经挺立起来的那根，大拇指在前端敏感出抚摸着，“记住了，从现在开始，让你爽上天的人，叫李赫宰。”

说罢手上的动作开始加快，手指灵活地照顾着后面的两颗球，有时伸手轻轻捏一捏敏感的前端，李东海整个人被刺激地像一只鱼在海岸上扑腾。

“别这样……我受不了……慢……慢一点啊……”

“啊……好爽……我想射……”

“乖宝贝，我是谁？”李赫宰感受着那根有些颤抖，知道那人快要到达高潮了，伸出手堵住可以射精的小孔，折磨着李东海的神经，“说对了就让你射。”

“呜……你放手……让我射……”李东海的脑袋一片空白，只想要释放。

低下头将李东海挺立的乳头含进嘴里，李赫宰再一次提醒道：“告诉我，是谁让你爽到想射的。”

“是……李赫宰……赫宰啊……！”

听到满意的答案，李赫宰松开指头，两个手指轻轻捏了一下前端，李东海便尖叫着射了出来，白色的精液有一点溅到了李赫宰脸上。

李东海躺在床上喘气，高潮射精的感觉简直让他爽到直上云霄，他的大脑一片空白，愣愣地看着天花板。

几分钟后意识恢复，李赫宰凑近吻了一下那人的唇，开口调戏道：“东海是不是很舒服，都射到我脸上了。”

歪过头将脸上的痕迹对着李东海，李赫宰命令道：“乖，舔干净。”

被调戏的羞红了脸，盯着李赫宰脸上自己射出来的东西，整个人涨的通红。微微抬起头舔上李赫宰的脸，小猫似地一点一点将李赫宰脸上的精液舔干净，软软的舌头舔得李赫宰心痒。

他感觉这么多年的理智要在这一刻飞灰烟灭了。

“哥哥……”射过一次的人反倒没有原来那么害羞了，“海海想要……”

李赫宰被激得红了眼，“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“赫……赫宰……”以为李赫宰不喜欢这个称呼的人吓得赶紧改口。

伸手揉了揉男孩的头安抚道：“别怕，我喜欢你那么叫我，再叫一次。”

李东海的眼里带着点水雾，但眼睛还是亮亮的特别好看，抿着嘴笑了一下再次开口说道：“哥哥。”

“你好乖，哥哥现在要奖励你了。”

说罢，李赫宰吻上了李东海的喉结，一路向下，舌头挑逗着胸前的两点，然后舔向肚脐，舌头在肚脐眼里打转，刺激着李东海全身上下的敏感点。

“哥哥——！哥哥不要这样……海海难受……”

“很难受吗？”李赫宰将润滑剂挤到手上，探向了身后的小穴轻轻按压着，“现在哥哥帮你把这里打开好不好，然后试试海海刚刚选的跳蛋怎么样？”

“好……都听哥哥的……哥哥别折磨我……”只是刚刚的挑逗，李东海就觉得他的后穴有一点痒痒的，想要有什么东西插进来。

李赫宰很小心，他知道这是李东海的第一次，所以做的格外细心。

一根手指顺着润滑剂慢慢没入李东海后穴里，挤压着肠壁。可这根手指却让李东海感觉越来越痒，一点也没有缓解。

“哥哥……再进来一根手指……”

“哥哥的手指让你这么舒服吗？”边说边加进一根手指，四处摸索着。

李东海咬着唇不回答，只是鼻腔里被刺激地哼哼几声。却在李赫宰不知道碰到哪里的时候突然忍不住地大叫出声，“不要……那里……不要碰……哥哥……”

“是这里吗？”李赫宰就着找到的敏感点不断按压着，“是这里让宝贝这么舒服吗？前面都吐水了。”

“呜……哥哥……不要……停……停下来……”

这次李赫宰听话了，把手指撤了出来，可是刚刚撤出来李东海就觉得仿佛从天上掉到地下，身体叫嚣着不够。

看出李东海的欲求不满，李赫宰拆开刚拿过来的全新跳蛋，涂了润滑剂后抵在李东海的后穴上，“别急，试试这个，看看有没有比哥哥的手指肏得宝贝更舒服。”

说罢便把圆圆地跳蛋塞了进去，同时另一只手推动控制器，慢慢调高跳蛋震动的频率。

第一次性爱就碰上情趣用品，李东海其实有些受不住，跳蛋在他的后穴里不知疲惫地震动着，时不时蹭过敏感点，让他一阵一阵地尖叫着，“太刺激了……哥哥……慢点……”

“呜……别调高了……我受不住了……不要……”

李赫宰伸手握住了李东海的那根，在跳蛋在李东海的后穴里肆虐时，李赫宰找来一个锁精环套进了李东海的那根，弄好以后还伸手弹了弹，“宝贝，才刚刚开始，射多了不好。”

高速的震动震得李东海后穴发麻，想射不能射的欲望折磨着李东海的神经，想要伸手抓住李赫宰却被手铐束缚着，李东海被刺激地哭出了声，跟李赫宰求饶道：

“哥哥……让我射……求你……停下来……不要了……”

哭得好不可怜，让李赫宰心软，弯下腰凑近李东海，“你亲亲我，我就让你射。”

小猫哭花了脸，胡乱凑上前找李赫宰的唇，亲吻着讨好那人，“哥哥……让我射……”

李赫宰拿下了锁精环，在拿下的瞬间李东海就射出今天的第二次，射完以后李赫宰便将跳蛋停了，解开了李东海手上的手铐，把人抱起来哄道：“不哭了，宝贝舒服的对吗？”

手轻轻拍着李东海的后背给人顺气，把人搂在怀里等那人缓过来。

李东海得到释放的手紧紧攥住李赫宰的衣服，把人抱得紧紧的，一句话也不说。李赫宰怕男孩第一次做的太刺激受伤，把人拉起来到处看看，询问道：“宝贝，有哪里受伤吗？”

“没有。”李东海摇摇头，把头埋在李赫宰怀里，害羞地说道：“哥哥弄的很舒服。”

倒没想到那人真的会回答，李赫宰满足地笑弯了眼，亲了亲男孩的额头问到：“哥哥这里还有很多情趣用品，宝贝想不想试试其他的？”

李东海窝在李赫宰怀里摇头，他不想要那些冰冷的道具，虽然有把他弄的很爽，但他还是很想要李赫宰。

但男孩心思单纯，总觉得献身的话，需要献给自己喜欢的人，同时那人也喜欢他，这样的水乳交融，才是身心的至高点。

但，李赫宰对于他来说，只是一个刚认识不久的陌生人，虽然他躺在陌生人的床上，被这个陌生人玩射了两次。

嘟了嘟嘴，李东海抬头认真地看着李赫宰，“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢啊。”对于突如其来的问题，李赫宰有些疑惑，但还是老实地回答。

“嗯……”李东海小手玩弄着李赫宰的衣领，憋了半天才憋出一句，“是喜欢我还是只想跟我做爱？”

行，这回听懂了，小家伙是想确认真心。

他其实说不清对李东海是什么感觉，一开始看到的时候只是觉得这个男孩很对他的胃口，但之前欺负男孩时，他的一些小动作，眼神都让他深深着迷。

尤其是他那双漂亮的眼睛，仿佛要把他吸进去一样。而他也心甘情愿腻死在那双眼里。

虽然李赫宰不信一见钟情，但是他确实不想放开李东海。

房间里谁也没有说话，沉默的时间压抑着李东海，他甚至下一秒就想放弃纠结，他想跟李赫宰上床。

“那……”

在李东海开口前李赫宰打断了他的话，摸了摸他的头，盯着他的眼睛认真说道：“是喜欢你，不止是想做爱。”

小孩的心思没那么弯弯绕绕，开心就是开心，一下子全表现在脸上，“那哥哥……你想要我吗？”

低头吻住有些得意翘起来的小嘴，李赫宰讲李东海推倒在床上，整个人压在他身上，“你说呢？”

“那哥哥快点进来，海海想要。”说完还曲起膝盖蹭了蹭李赫宰的那里。

伸手压制住不听话的腿，李赫宰低头将李东海的耳垂含进嘴里，“宝贝你这样，明天是会下不来床的。”

小孩抿着嘴笑得像只偷腥的猫咪，“哥哥试试？”

受不住李东海的刺激，李赫宰快速将裤子脱掉，把跳蛋从李东海的后穴里拔出来以后，那根顶着后穴瞬间插了进去。

“啊——！”

李东海是低估了李赫宰在床上的能力，直到那人开始进攻时才开始后悔。

“哥哥！慢……慢点……呜……”

“不要这么快……我受不住……”

李赫宰不听，他被李东海刺激的红了眼，只想把他肏射。

他速度越来越快，每一下都力道十足地肏过敏感点，把想要逃班的人抓着腰拉回来。

“宝贝不是想试试吗？哥哥要满足你啊。”

李东海被抓着腰接受着李赫宰的攻击，敏感点被不断刺激让刚刚射了两次的前端又想射了，“哥哥……求你……我受不了了……”

“轻……轻点啊……我想射了……”

“宝宝被哥哥肏射好不好？”说着便用拇指堵住李东海前端的小孔，逼着那人答应。

李赫宰第一次知道，原来自己在床上这么恶趣味。

“呜……好……哥哥把海海肏射……”

“哥哥……放手……”

听到满意的答案，李赫宰送来禁锢的手，加快了抽插的速度，润滑剂在穴口磨成了白色的泡沫。

感受到后穴不断收紧，李赫宰也没有强忍着射精的欲望，在李东海被肏射了以后将精液射进了李东海的小穴里。

刚刚高潮的人被后穴滚烫的精液烫的又抖了好几下，被肏的止不住向上翻白眼。

“宝贝……”

李赫宰趴在李东海身上享受着事后的温存，手里把玩着李东海被汗打湿的头发。

“跟我在一起吧。”

伸手软绵绵地打了一下身上的人，李东海累的眼睛都不想睁开。这第一次的体验，真的让他终身难忘。

“怎么，想上完不认账？”

李赫宰笑了笑，这小孩可不是省油的灯，以后有他受的了。

“不敢。”低头吻了一下李东海的唇，开口宣示主权，“你是我的了。”

李东海躺在床上得意地偷笑，“哼，应该是，你是我的才对。”

“行，我是你的。”

“那下次，我们试试新款按摩棒吧，宝贝你说好不好？”

“呀！我才不玩你店里的这些情趣用品了！”

“那可由不得你。”

两个人一人一句互相打趣，但整个房间都充斥着粉红泡泡。

FIN


End file.
